A Shadows Love
by PaperFox19
Summary: The sequal to A shadows reward. This is a yaoi story so if you do not like yaoi do not read this story. there is a slight lemon in the first chapter DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOIS LEMONS BAD LAUNGAUGE OR WEIRD THINGS


A Shadows Love

Sequal to a Shadows Reward Jaden admits he loves Atticus but when he denies his feelings Atticus will stop at nothing to be with him. Romance and slight lemon fluff

Atticus was the first to wake up he looked at Jaden and remembered what happened before. He smiled and kissed his forehead. He stirred but stayed asleep. 'What he said to me, it made me feel so warm. I hope he still feels the same way.' He got up and decided to take a shower. Jaden woke up to the sound of running water. He looked around a realised where he was. Images of last nights events came flooding into his mind. 'Why did I let him do that?' _'Because you love him.'_ 'No I don't, I can't.' _'You do, you can't hide it. Do you really think that you would have allowed him to do that to you if you didn't love him?' _'No! No! No!' _'Stop it, you love him don't deny your feelings for him. You already told him you did, and he said he loved you two. Don't break his heart like this.' _'STOP!' He grabbed his clothes and put them on. He ran out of the room and didn't stop running.

Atticus heard the door slam, and it made his heart sink. 'I think I should talk to him today.' He finished his shower and got dressed. He left and headed for class. Jaden ran back to his dorm to get the rest of his stuff, and ran to his class. He felt a great pain in his heart since he left Atticus's room. He reached the class room, and saw Atticus. When Atticus turned to look at him, Jaden looked away. He sat down next to Syrus. The whole hour Jaden felt Atticus's eyes on him. Then he felt something hit his head. He grabbed wht hit him, a crumpled paper ball. He uncrumpled it, and it read.

Jaden I want to to talk to you please see me after class.

Jaden sighed. He waited a few minutes and the class was let out. "Come on Jay let's hang out at the dorm for a while." "I can't Sy, but I will see you later though." Syrus nodded and left the room. Atticus waited for eveyone to leave before going to Jaden. "Why did you leave?" "I don't know." "Did you mean what you said to me?" "I..I don't know." "Do you love me?" "I DON'T KNOW." Atticus was shocked that Jaden yelled at him. "Atticus I'm sorry, but I shouldn't have said that. I don't know anything about you, and you don't know anything about me. I don't know maybe if we went on a date first and got to know each other then..." "Then let's date." "Huhh?" "Let's go on a date. We will go on dates and prove that I love you, and hope you will love me, as I love you." Jaden blushed, and Atticus pulled Jaden into a sweet kiss.

Jaden moaned and wrapped his arms around Atticus's neck. "So I will pick you up for our date, at seven?" Jaden nodded. Atticus smiled and gave Jaden a quick kiss before leaving. "Wait Atticus." He stopped to see Jaden running after him. "What is it Jaden-kun?" He blushed. "Umm if you want we could hang out before our date." "You mean a pre date, date?" Jaden blushed, but nodded.Atticus smiled. "Sure we can hang out before our next class." He grabbed Jaden and took him to his room. Jaden grabbed the book he was reading the night before and started reading it. Atticus turned on th Tv. (AN The obelisk blue students get all the perks, that's because it's normally the rich that get into obelisk blue.) He got in his bed and pulled Jaden into his lap.

Jaden blushed but continued to read the book. Atticus moved his arms around Jaden and pulled him closer. 'He's so warm. Wait why am I doing this?' _'Do I have to spell it out for you. Y-O-U L-O-V-E H-I-M.'_ Jaden blushed. 'Is this what it would be like if we were together?' He smiled. 'That sounds nice.' "Warm." He whispered. "Huhh?" "Nothing." Atticus smiled and kissed his neck, drawing a low moan. "Hey Atticus do you think I could use your shower?" "Sure what ever you like." Jaden got up and removed his clothes and walked into Atticus's bathroom. He stepped into the shower, and began to wash his hair. He jumped when he felt a hand on his back. "Hey do you want me to wash your back?" Jaden turned and saw a naked Atticus. He tried to back away but slipped, and fell forward into his arms.

Jaden blushed, and so did Atticus. Jaden looked away. "What's wrong Jaden you have seen me naked before?" Jaden's cheeks redened. Atticus kissed his cheek. "So how about I wash your back and you wash mine?" Jaden nodded and turned around. Atticus grabbed the soap and moved it over his back. Jaden bit his lip to hold back a moan. Atticus saw this and washed off Jaden's back, and turned around. Jaden grabbed the soap and began to move it over Atticus's back. He grabbed a wash cloth and washed of the soap, Jaden saw Atticus's body and couldn't help himself, he moved the cloth to his front, and began to move it over his torsoe. Atticus gave a low moan.

Slight lemon Warning

Jaden moved the cloth down and found Atticus's erect manhood. His lust took over and he began to stroke the erection in his hand, and Atticus bucked into his grasp and moaned to the friction. Jaden began to stroke faster enjoying the moans he brought from Atticus. _'Your giving him this pleasure you and you alone.'_ Jaden's other hand moved to massage his sac. "JADEN!" He moaned as he came, his seed washed away by the shower. Jaden was shocked back to his senses. He backed away from Atticus.

End Warning

"Atticus I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He backed away even more, only to be pulled into a warm embrace. "Don't be sorry I loved it." Jaden blushed. "We better get dressed or we will be late for class." "Do we have too?" Jaden groaned. Atticus smiled and kissed him. "Yes Jaden we do. Besides the sooner we get threw class the sooner we get to our date, and I have big plans for you Jaden-kun." Jaden blushed (There is a lot of blushing) and broke the embrace. The two of them got out of the shower and began to get dressed, both of them stealing glances at each others body.

They left Atticus's room, and headed to class. Jaden took his seat next to Syrus, with the Slypher Reds, and Atticus took his seat with the Obelisk Blues. The class began and Jaden fell behind. "Jaden answer question 43." "Uhh which one is that?" The teacher groaned and the class laughed. Even Atticus had to bite his lip to keep laughing. " Sigh Zane could you please join Jaden to keep him on track. The rest of you have an hour to work on the assignment." Zane got upand sat next to Jaden.

He took out his book and got really close to Jaden. To close in Atticus's mind. It was true Zane did have a crush on Jaden, although Atticus didn't know he was still worried. (AN This will not be a Zane Jaden story. Zanes love for Jaden will just bring comedy in later chapters) Atticus watched as they talked and Jaden laughed. It made his blood boil.

Zane's POV

I watched as Jaden laughed at our past duels. I loved his laugh, it was warm and it always made me smile. I had fallen in love with Jaden the first time we dueled. I have wanted him ever since then. He tilted his head slightly and I saw love bites on his neck. Who had touched him? Who ever it was will pay.

An idea popped into my head.I will find out who it is. I moved closer to Jaden. "Are you getting everything?" I whispered in his ear. I saw him Jaden blush and tense up. I looked at his work and found most of it was correct. Jaden was always smart he could have easily graduated, bt turned it down. I took his hand in mine ad began to work on the problem he had gotten wrong. I smirked as Jaden shivered.

Atticus POV

I saw Zane move closer to Jaden and I wanted to kill him for getting near Jaden, and when he grabbed his hand I was ready to kill. From where I was sitting I could see Jaden's blush and I stopped. It wasn't fair of me to be this protective. We haven't started dating yet. I wanted Jaden ever since he saved me from the shadows. He said he loved me. I sigh and get back to work.

End POV

Jaden wasn't stupid, he may not realize things right away, but he wasn't stupid. He could tell that Zane was hitting on him, and that Atticus was mad. Jaden pulled away from Zane which only made Zane move closer. Jaden then got up, took his stuff and moved over to Atticus. Zane and Atticus were both shocked, while inner Atticus was jumping for joy and doing back flips.

AN Okay that's it for this chapter there will be a total of 5 so 1 down and four to go. Please review no flames please


End file.
